Hydrion Barfallonyou
"BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAGH!" ~ Hydrion barfing on Prototype Stupid Mickey in The End of the Summer. Hydrion Barfallonyou is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is a living water can who regurgitates water on people if they have goggles on. Appearance Hydrion is depicted as a 7 inch tall blue watering can toy with a short spout & a smiling flower for a face, which appears on both sides of his body. He used to be a light blue color with an angular handle, but his appearances later on would show him having a medium blue color with a rounder handle. He's also battle damaged, evident by the scars around his body. History To be added Personality Hydrion is a goofball any way look at him. His silly behavior stems from his discorded nature, even acting a bit rude now & then, but he's not a villain; he's just weird. He helps out whenever he can, putting in his maximum effort to aid those whom he calls his friends. Also, for some reason, his voice sounds very similar to Filthy Frank. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Strength: Though there's not much Hydrion can do as far as variety in physical attacks, he is still quite strong, able to combat Frogman's pets, Humans, & even Tubians. Other than "punching" with his spout, his main physical attack is tackling. His maximum strength is unknown. Invulnerability: He may look like he's made of plastic, but because he's enchanted, Hydrion is much more durable. He has withstood damage given by much more powerful opponents on numerous occasions, can survive falling from hundreds of feet, & be unaffected by corrosive liquids. His maximum durability is to withstand the heat of lava at 2,140° Fahrenheit (1,170°Celsius). * Dermal Armor: Hydrion's body may not contain flesh nor bone, but his entire body is completely armored. Flight: Hydrion can hurl himself into the air, & can achieve flight by doing so. His maximum flight speed is 60 miles per hour. Special Powers Liquid Manipulation: Hydrion can store pretty much any liquid in his body & use it to regurgitate onto his enemies. He can use water, milk, juice, soda, acid, gasoline, & even lava. But he can also filter liquids so that only certain chemical components are stored. Despite that he can contain drinkable liquids, he gets no nutritional benefit from them, as he has no physical way of digesting them. * Hydrokinesis: Water is Hydrion's preferred element, as he is nearly unstoppable when submerged. He favors being in pools more than other bodies of water, as this chosen habitat grants him a few special techniques. * Vigorous Vomit: Hydrion can vomit chlorinated water from his spout, & in doing so, he concentrates the amount of chlorine to the point where it becomes acidic upon contact. * Chlorine Gas Beam: An ability he can only perform in a pool that has its pump turned on, Hydrion can fire a stream of chlorine gas at his opponent by diving underwater, positioning himself right under the return inlet so that his air bubbles can reach it immediately, & filtering the chlorine concentration so that it becomes lethal to touch. * Geyser Rainstorm: Another pool-exclusive attack; using the return inlet, Hydrion can combine the Vigorous Vomit & Chlorine Gas Beam attacks into one by spewing out lots of water filtered to be deadly. However, because of his lackluster size & short spout, this attack has little range. Teleportation: Hydrion can apparently teleport from one place to another instantaneously. * Dimensional Travel: Somehow, Hydrion is capable of visiting other dimensions, as he was once spotted in the Cringe Dimension during Heartman's showdown with Bassinator. Life Drain: Quite possibly Hydrion's most dangerous attack, which he has only used once, is when he applies his spout to an open wound & drains an excessive amount of someone's energy, rendering them unconscious. How exactly he can even do this is unknown. Weaknesses Hydrion, as a water can, is only able to hold so much liquid at a time. He has limited fighting energy, meaning that when in combat, he can't do much unless he can refill himself, which is why fighting him in a body of water puts his opponent at a disadvantage; it's his element. Also, he may be tough, but he's not invincible. Sure, he can contain lava inside himself, but Biggus Dickus' swords are actually able to puncture through him. This might be why he has some scars on his body. Ironically, his main weakness is also his main attack. He claims that he's "deadly allergic to goggles". This causes him to throw up on the nearest pair(s) of goggles or person wearing goggles. Trivia * There exists a lost video that explained why Hydrion changed color from light to medium blue, as well as how he met Stupid Mickey, but the file has yet to be recovered. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Sentient Objects Category:Water Cans Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Weirdos Category:Genderless Category:SBB Participants